poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mater in disguises/Mater explains his dents and about friendship to Holley and Finn
This is how Mater in disguise and Mater explains his dents and about friendship to Holley and Finn goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows Stephenson on his journey to Porto Corsa as Finn and Holley fit on Mater a beacon light that looks like his old one.) Stephenson: Finn, one hour to Porto Corsa. Finn McMissile: Thank you, Stephenson. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah, I think that should just about do it. Finn McMissile: Perfect. Thomas: Hey, that beacon light looks like the old one Mater has. Percy: Well, does it do anything? Finn McMissile: Wait and see, Percy. Holley Shiftwell: So, Mater, it's voice-activated. But, you know, everything's voice-activated these days. Mater: What? I thought you was supposed to be makin' me a disguise. Computer: Voice recognized. Disguise program initiated. (puts the holographic disguise on Mater) Sci-Twi: You look just like that blue tow truck, Mater! Mater: (chuckles) Cool! Hey, computer, make me a German truck. Computer: Request acknowledged. (puts lederhosen on Mater) Mater: Check it out! I'm wearing lederhosen. Make me a monster truck! Computer: Request acknowledged. (turns Mater into Dracula, complete with fangs, having misunderstood that he actually meant a truck with giant wheels) Mater: What the...? (chuckles) Thomas: Yeah, he actually meant a truck with huge wheels. Mater: (acting out as Dracula) I vant to siphon your gas! Ha-ha! Now make me a taco truck! Computer: Request acknowledged. (turns Mater into a white taco truck, with his horn playing "La Cucaracha") Mater: A funny car! Computer: Request acknowledged. (turns Mater into a yellow funny car, which Mater then makes revving noises) Finn McMissile: (turns Mater back to normal) The idea is to keep a low profile, Mater. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Awwww... Percy: Aw! Philip: Mater was just having fun. Charlie: And we are too, just having fun watching Mater like that. Finn McMissile: I'm sorry everyone, but this is the way it has to be. Team Equesodor: (muttered agreement) Finn McMissile: Good. (presses a button to put the holographic disguise on Mater) Mater: So I just go in, pretend to be this truck. Finn McMissile: And leave the rest to us. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right. Toby: Don't worry about us, Mater. We'll all be right outside with Finn and Holley. Henry: Oh, dear, you're right. Finn, are you sure Mater can manage this whole disguise thing by himself? Finn McMissile: Of course he can, Henry. Holley Shiftwell: (to Mater) Now, hold still. (presses a button) First, I have to do the final fitting on your disguise. (A computer then shows that the surface of the disguise does not match Mater's surface, due to the number of dents on his body.) Holley Shiftwell: Oh, dear. That's no good. Hm. (presses a button) Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Holley? Mater: (notices a robotic sander closing in on him) Hey! What are you doin'? Holley Shiftwell: The disguise won't calibrate effectively without a smooth surface to graft onto. Sunset Shimmer: So that what it is. Mater: Oh, for a second there, I thought you was tryin' to fix my dents. Holley Shiftwell: Yes, I was. (presses a button to move the sander away) Mater: Well, then, no, thank you. I don't get them dents buffed, pulled, filled or painted by nobody. They way too valuable. Holley Shiftwell: Your dents are valuable? Really? Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Holley. Mater: I come by each one of 'em with my best friend, Lightning McQueen. I don't fix these. I wanna remember these dents forever. Holley Shiftwell: So, you were being serious in Paris? McQueen isn't just part of your cover or everyone else's. Thomas: Yeah, even we all have our backs for McQueen. Holley Shiftwell: Wait, Thomas, show me that photo you took of that car again. (He does so) Finn McMissile: Friendships can be dangerous in our line of work, everyone. Twilight Sparkle: What? Starlight Glimmer: But Finn, I too love Lightning. He sees the world in a totally different way than anybody I've ever met. He accepts me for who I am. He taught me that you don't always need to be self-centred, and he could make anything funny. And... He and I have a lot in common. We never had to say it, but we got each other. And our friendship is so terribly strong and we become so close, we became more like brother and sister. Finn McMissile: Really? Well, it's a good thing he's got you to look out for him. Mater: But my line of work is towin' and salvage. Finn McMissile: Right. And Miss Shiftwell's is designing iPhone apps. Mater: No, I meant for real. I... Holley Shiftwell: No, no, it's OK. Say no more. I'll work around the dent. Mater: Oh... Twilight Sparkle: (placing her hoof on Mater's side and whispering to him) Don't worry, Mater. Sooner or later, Finn and Holley will completely learn the truth about you and will take it very seriously. Finn McMissile: (to Mater) In the meantime... (presses a button to reveal hundreds of weapons inside the train) ...you look a little light on weapons. Human Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: Awesome! James: Look at all these weapons! Kevin: Hey, can we pick the right gadgets and gizmos for Mater? Finn McMissile: Sure you can, but be careful. They are highly dangerous. Rainbow Dash: Say, since Mater's got disguises and weapons, why don't we get some upgrades? Finn McMissile: Smashing idea. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Pokemonlover1